Don't Look Back
is a minimalist pixel art platformer that has a survival horror storyline. The author, Terry Cavanagh, is part of a growing collection of independent game designers who are telling personal stories in classic video game language. __TOC__ Gameplay The game is a pixel art platformer and it revolves around avoiding hazards. The awesomeness needs good timing to avoid the many dangers and has to shoot the monsters trying to kill him. The goal is to reach the end of the maze and back out again, one screen at a time. It is not considered a very difficult game since if the player dies, he just restarts on the same screen. There are two boss monsters on the way down in the maze. On the way out of the maze, the player is escorting a ghost and can't look back without the ghost dying and the player having to restart the screen. Controls Walk - Left and Right arrow key or A and D Jump - Up arrow key or Z Shoot - Z or Space Boss Habit/Weaknesses The First Boss - it can jump, short, long and low. Shoot it three times in the back to defeat it. Shooting the front will not damage the boss. It is based on Cerberus, the demonic three-headed dog that guarded the gates of the Underworld in Greek mythology. Final boss - can summon bats and spiders. It also can shoot orbs. You can only kill it when you hit it in the head a few times. It can be a difficult boss. It is based on Hades, god of the death and lord of the Underworld. Storyline The game is inspired by the story of Orpheus and Eurydice from Greek mythology. After Eurydice's death, Orpheus went into the Underworld to bring her back. Hades agreed to release her from the Underworld on the condition that Orpheus had to walk in front of her and not look back until they reached the upper world. Orpheus set off with Eurydice following, but in his anxiety, as soon as he reached the upper world, he turned to look at her, forgetting that both needed to be in the upper world, and she vanished for the second time, but now forever. In the game, Cavanagh changed the ending to tell his own personal story. Ending Once you finished the final boss, proceeds to the next room. You will see the end of a cliff and your loved one's spirit, it will start to follow you. You have to walk back to where you started without looking back (hence the title), if you look back, the spirit will shatter and have to restart the room. When going back, the room will be different. When you reach the grave, the main character and the spirit will shatter and fade away as he encounters himself still mourning next to the grave, revealing the whole adventure took place inside the man's head and he must face the cruel reality of having lost a loved one. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/TerryCavanagh/dont-look-back |descrip = Escape the darkness }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/TerryCavanagh/dont-look-back |descrip = Complete your adventure }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges